minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 32
Congrats to All! Shipper: 'How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and today is a very special episode! But before I get to that, here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, if all your memories are sharp, you'll remember that I hosted the "How I'm Hangin" contest, where each of your wrote your OWN episodes and posted them to Yours Truly. To be honest, it was hard picking out a winner, because 1, the dares were inquisitive and clever, and 2, I was stuck in the hospital because I became paralyzed with laughter. (No, seriously, I fell out my chair and hurt my wrist. I didn't break it, but it wouldn't have made a difference, since I was laughing so hard) But, in the end, there HAD to be a few singled out. So, an honorable mention to all who participated, to you I say thanks! Nikki, will you announce the winners? '''Nikki: '''Gladly! In 3rd place, with "Ask or Dare with Bready!" is...DatBeardyGuy! (aka Ivor's 100x cooler clone!) '''Ivor: '''I can hear you! '''Nikki: '''Ask me if I care. '''Bready: '*teleports in* Hi! It was fun to participate in the contest! 'Nick: '''And it was fun to see you win! Welcome on the show! '''Petra: '''Yeah, and thanks for the torture. '''Bready: '''No prob! '''Petra: '*facepalms* 'Nikki: '''LOL. Next winner, in 2nd place, with "Ask or dare: With Mini P.E.K.K.A" is...Mini P.E.K.K.A! '''PEKKA: '*teleports in* YEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'Shipper: '''Nice work, PEKKA! My favorite part of yours was when you poisoned Axel! XD '''PEKKA: '''Ah, yes. The old "veggies-with-frosting" trick. Works like a charm. '''Nikki: '''PEKKA, for winning 2nd, your episode will be posted on this show! We'll be doing your dares and questions today before we announce 1st place. '''PEKKA: '''Great! That's such an honor! Say, can- '''GhostRevoltIV, Flamequin OP, & PAMA: '*teleport in* 'PEKKA: '*turns to Shipper* You. Are. The best. Dare #105 '''PEKKA: Jesse VS Petra... Clash Royale Battle!!! No Legendary cards allowed... Ghost: Or Mini P.E.K.K.As Flame: XD Jesse: *places Down Giant+Balloon* Petra: *places Skeleton Army+Inferno Tower* PEKKA: Well played! Nikki: *whispers* Jesse, play the Skeletons! Jesse: Those are just DEFENSE!!! Nikki: '''I know. I'm just trying to mess you up. '''Jesse: '''Huh?! '''Nikki: '''Uh, I mean--*lowers voice* Shipper doesn't know it, but I'm a Clash Battle Royale master. I can help you. '''Jesse: '''Well...fine. ~Time Skip~(or this would take forever) '''Ghost: Petra has the lead, 2-1!!! And time's up! She wins! Jesse: '''What?! BUT I PLACED THE SKELETONS LIKE NIKKI SAID! '''Nikki: '''What are skeletons? '''Jesse: '''Wha--you said you were a master at this game! '''Nikki: '''Aaaaaaaand you listened to me. Dare #106 '''Flame: Axel, have this cake! Axel: ANYTIME!!!! CAAAAAKE! *eats cake, which is really vegetables covered in frosting XD* Hm? *notices message on table (The cake was a lie...in shorter terms, it was poisoned)* WHAT???? Ghost: The string... Axel: *farts loudly, smell reaching the whole room* All Darables: '''*drop like flies* '''Hosts and Guests: *put on gas masks* Nick: That was a bad idea... PEKKA: That was the point. Nick: -_- Dare #107 Bready: It says... Ivor... kiss Harper in front of the Harvor Haters?! Shipper: Lol can't wait. Ivor: *kisses Harper in front of Harvor haters* Harper: *smiles* Harvor Haters: NOOOOOOOOO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!! *tear clothes* Flame: Lol Nick: '''What is it with shipping haters and tearing their clothes? '''Bready: '''Must be customary or something. '''Nikki: *leaves* Mini P.E.K.K.A: Where'd she go? Shipper: Idk Nikki: *comes with popcorn and 3D glasses* All: '*stare* '''Nikki: '''What? It's funny seeing other people's pain! '''Shipper: '...Actually, I can't argue with that. '''PEKKA: Right...next dare is a movie dare! Ivor: Oh, boy. Please have lava. Flame: It doesn't. Dare #108 Shipper: '''Everybody, watch Poltergeist!! '''All Darables: *watching Poltergeist* Gabriel: OMG TV people!!! Soren: No way! Ivor: Still no lava -_- Jesse & Petra: *kissing* Ghost: Jesse and Petra are kissing instead of watching the movie. Mini P.E.K.K.A: Let them! Shipper made Ask Or Dare because of Jetra!!! Isn't that right? Shipper: '''What the smart person said! '''Order 2.0: (except Jesse and Petra) & Classic Order (except Ellegaard): OMG, WHERE'D THE GIRL GO? *jumpscare* ____! *run for door* Ghost: Don't worry, door's closed. PEKKA: *teleports,then grabs Order 2.0, teleports back to TV playing Poltergeist, then ties darables up.* Flame: XD All Darables: YEAH!!! The little girl is back from the light...thingy. Nikki: '''Well, I'm sure they're all scarred for life, but who cares? On to questions! Question #28 '''Ghost: Why is it, Jesse, that you have only revolted against Shipper once? Jesse: They could kill us at will! Ghost: They wouldn't, they want Jetra. Shipper: '''Actually, I could if I was really mad. I'd just reincarnate him w/ the famed Ask or Dare logic. Then I'd probably kill him again Jesse: '_' GhostRevoltIV: On second thought, don't try it! I don't want to get in trouble. Question #29 '''Flame: Why did you come to this world? And why does Ivor love lava so much? Jenny: First of all, this was ALL unintentional! Shipper tricked us into signing this contract, saying it was from the Old Builders! (Keep in mind, this was BEFORE we met Harper) This was the closest lead we had, so we took it. Then, Nikki and Nick stuffed us in metal boxes and brought us here! I'm pretty sure that's illegal! Nick: 'It is. But you signed the contract, and it included legal permission to "firmly handle if resistant." '''Jenny: '*sticks head into wall* '''Ivor: As for me and lava, it's just like me: deadly, lethal, can take you by surprise, and REALLY HOT!!! 'Nikki: '''First of all, you are not hot. Second, you're not deadly OR lethal. Third, you're so loud, I could hear you from across Minecraftia! Why do you think I said Bready is 100x better than you?! '''Ivor: '''Because you pityed him? '''Nikki: '''NO! Because he is all of those things, and you're not! '''Bready: '''I don't know whether to feel honored...or insulted. End of Questions ans Dares '''Shipper: '''Well, I think that's enough for one day, don't you think? '''All Darables: '''YES! YES ENOUGH! '''Nikki: '''Cool your jets! We're done! '''Nick: '''Oh, and be sure to check out PEKKA's episode in its original brilliance! http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mini_P.E.K.K.A/Ask_or_dare:_With_Mini_P.E.K.K.A '''Nikki: '''But now, for the winner of the contest. In first place, by an overwhelming margin of hilarious...the winner of the "How I'm Hangin" contest is... '''All: '''O-O... '''Nikki: '''THE ORDER OF THE COMMAND BLOCK! '''Order: '*teleports in* YES! YES! YES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Shipper: '''Congrats, friend! Wonderfu job! '''Nick: '''Whoop-whoo! A new homie! '''Order: '''Yay! I'm a homie! '''Nikki: '''An honorable mention to Youtubegirl6114, OcelotSlayer, and Kirbyfan 100 for your participation to the contest! Your episodes were great too! '''Shipper: '''Couldn't have said it better myself. But for now, that's all everyone! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Bready: '''Yeah! And be sure to check out the other episodes for the contest! Even more laughs for everyone! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts